On Love, Relationships & Extradimensional Parentin
by Shanntarra
Summary: Set 18 years after the AoA of the Goddess in the Kaos world. How does a celestial war blade, guardian of the heavens manage to keep his 2 beautiful daughters out of trouble when he is only on earth 1 month a year. Now one of them has a boyfriend...
1. Chapter 1

This takes place eighteen years after the God of Madness was defeated and the Guardians had set forth to fight amongst the Cosm

This takes place eighteen years after the God of Madness was defeated and the Guardians had set forth to fight amongst the Cosmos. Chris, James and I all collaborated on this one, so sit back and enjoy! If the text is too wide for you, feel free to paste it into Word or something similar.

**Chapter 1**

Alexis came down the stairs of the pub into the joined kitchen of the inn and pub. "Good morning," she said to everyone.

"Morning," they called back. Claire piped up in her normally cheery mood, "What has gotten you up so early this morning? You normally don't do your room check until nearly noon."

As if to answer her question six year old Alexander came running down shortly after. "Momma, if the chores are done can we go now?"

"My little bottle of energy here woke me up before dawn and wanted to make sure we could go to the opening of the festival this morning."

"Can we please, momma?" Alexander begged.

"Yes we can, but go get your cloak. It is chilly out." In his excitement he ran to find where he left his cloak.

"I don't know where that boy gets his energy." Claire sighed.

"From his father. I had forgotten how much trouble Jen use to get into when he was little."

"Oh, and you were perfectly innocent?" Claire gave her a wry smile.

"I didn't say that." Alexis grinned. She didn't get to say more because Alexander had returned.

"Momma, look who I found!" he was dragging someone by the hand. "Aunt Rachel."

"Good morning Rachel. How are you this morning?"

"Much better since I got a hug from this guy," she ruffled Alexander's hair.

"She was patching the hole I had gotten in my cloak." He smiled.

"At the rate you are going, I will have to make you a new one because you have destroyed this one, before I have to make you a new one because you have out grown it." She smiled at the boy. She looked over to Alexis, "Other than this guy, why are you awake this early?"

"Honestly?" She held up a letter, "Ladies club business."

Rachel nodded knowingly, "Hey Alexander, want to go for a walk down to the festival grounds?"

"Sure!"

"Then let's go. I'm sure your brother and sisters are already there." Rachel and Alexis walked out the door with the boy.

As they walked through the streets Alexis held the boy's hand but she spoke to Rachel the whole time.

"So what is that letter and does it affect the Ladies club."

The Ladies club was something that Alexis, Rachel, and Mildred had begun not long after the men had left. Alexis was the unofficial head of the three. While every day the three of them went about typical peasant lives, the Ladies club ran the family business. The three of them were actually rather powerful in the non-religious political world. To be patronized by the Ladies club was an honor that few attained. Few people could understand the loneliness, and heartache that the loss of their husbands did to them and it had bonded the women together into a sort of sisterhood. If it affected one of the families it affected them all.

"It is a letter of intent." Alexis half smiled. "Intent to court for marriage letter."

"Everyone knows better than to present one of those to the three of us. Our husbands may not be here everyday but we are all still happily married." She stepped to evade a cart. "Besides, our husbands arrive tomorrow at dawn. Why would someone send an intent letter when they know they return tomorrow?"

"Because it isn't for the three of us, it is for one of my daughters."

"Jenos isn't going to like that." Rachel whistled.

"At least this guy is going through proper channels this time."

"The guy last year who asked for Tirai's hand is lucky a broken hand is all he ended up with."

"What do you expect of a guy who demands her hand in marriage, and Tirai can't stand him one iota? The guy is lucky she didn't cut his bits off." Alexis chuckled.

"So is this one for Tirai again? She is turning into quite a beauty."

"I'm afraid she is already spoken for." Alexis gave her a wry smile. "That is if the guy would pull his head out of his butt and see what is right in front of his eyes."

"Give the boy a break. He is his father's son. It took his father a while to get his head on straight." Rachel chided.

"Does his father really have his head on straight?" Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"Point taken." Rachel sighed. "Are you sure you want him as part of your family?"

"Rachel, you know as well as I, he is already family, though not by blood."

"Momma, I can see the banners." Alexander tugged on her hand. "Can we find Daniel, and Tirai?"

"I think they have guard duty this morning, but I'm sure Irina and Art are at the sporting ring sparing."

"Oh!" Alexander grumbled.

"His name is Artorus, Alexis." Rachel said aside, "Why can't you ever call him that?"

"I'm sorry Rachel but there is a reason that I gave Alexander the name I did. I liked my father in law, but I never cared for his name. It meant the world to Jen to have your son named for his father, but…" Alexis shook her head.

"Come on, let's see what they are up to." Rachel rolled her eyes, and pressed on through the crowd.

"Be careful pretty maid, you wouldn't want to put a scar on that face of yours," a rather burly man taunted from the other side of the fighting ring.

Irina Idanian merely saluted him with her weapon. This was just a practice match between the competitors with training weapons, but others took them far more seriously than they should. She gave him the first strike but it did him little good. It was over in less than thirty seconds. He was on the ground, unconscious, while she stood there with her wooden sword at his throat with hardly a scratch on her.

"Well done," Alexis clapped from nearby. "Though I wish you didn't do that last move. It scares me half to death."

"You weren't supposed to see me do those." She came over and hugged her mother.

"That was cool!" Alexander cheered for his sister.

"Oh, calm down squirt!" Irina pulled Alexander's hood over his head good naturally.

"Have you seen Artorus?" Rachel asked looking around.

"Artie? He was right here." Irina looked around for him. Rachel glared at her for using his nickname.

"There he is," Alexis pointed him out at a nearby food stand.

"I swear I can not get that boy to stop eating." Rachel sighed.

"He is a growing boy Rachel, what do you expect?" Alexis chuckled.

A couple minutes later Artorus joined them, "Good morning Aunt Alexis," he bent and kissed her cheek, "and Mother." He kissed her cheek as well. "What bring you up here this morning?"

"Sure kiss your aunt first," Rachel teased.

"This guy," Alexis hugged Alexander, "wanted to see the start of the faire, and your mother and I needed to talk to Irina." Alexis looked to Irina with a serious look. "Would you mind showing him around Art?"

"Sure," Artorus was tackled by the six year old, "Come on squirt, I'll show you all the neat stuff." He picked up the boy and put him on his shoulders. "We will meet you back here in an hour."

After the boys had left Alexis turned to Irina. "We need to talk."

"So I gathered. It takes a lot to get you near the fighting pens." Irina growled.

"Let's go find a place to talk." Rachel gestured them away from the other fighters who were starting to stare at them.

The three of them found a small grove of trees in which to talk, "So what is it you want to talk about?" Irina looked over at them.

"A courier dropped this off at the inn last night. It is a letter of intent to court."

"Well good for Tirai. I'm glad he finally got off his butt."

"It isn't for Tirai," Rachel glared at her. "It's for you."

"Me?" Irina took it from her mother, and read it, "Why would someone want to court me?"

"Oh I don't know," Alexis ticked off things on her fingers, "Your family is one of the most well to do and influential in the kingdom, your brother is 2nd Lieutenant to the captain of the guard. Your father is one of the Celestial guardians; oh, I don't know any reason why a man would be interested in you."

"Mother… I would hope you think more of me than that. "

"I've never lied to you, and I won't stop now. " Alexis sighed, "As beautiful as you are, and how good in battle you are, are not the things that most men are interested in about you. So who is this Darren Crawford? "

"He is captain of the southwest garrison. His father is a powerful merchant over there. "

"That is the same garrison that has been berating you to join them, isn't it?"

"Yes. They have been trying to lure me to join their garrison for the past few months."

"And this may be another ploy to get you to join them?" Rachel asked.

"Actually I think it is the other way around. Darren is charming but he is also quite the jerk. He handles a weapon well, and is a bit of a historical scholar, but he is ba…"

"Don't say it young lady!" Rachel scolded. Alexis tried not to grin.

"So what do you want to do about it?" Alexis looked the letter over, "That is unless you want to let your father deal with him."

"Dear goddess! I think the guy is a slimy gitt but no man deserves what poppa would do to him."

Alexis laughed, "Okay… so what do you want me to do about this guy?"

"Turn his offer down, and tell him that I am not ready for courting."

"That won't work for long Irina. You are already of age and have yet to have a serious suitor," Rachel warned her.

"Why is my marital status so important to you? To both of you?"

"Irina, you are like a niece to me, always have been. I worry about you like you are a daughter. All you do is spar, and train. You don't seem to think of the future." Rachel stated rather frustrated. "Who is going to look after you?" Rachel knew she said something wrong soon as it left her mouth.

"I don't need some man to look after me. I can take care of myself. I am not anyone's puppet to play with. I will not be forced into something I don't want."

"Can you convince her to see sense?" Rachel turned to Alexis.

"She sounds reasonable to me," Alexis held up a hand to both of them, "However Rachel does have a small point, even if she didn't express it properly." Alexis sighed, "Irina, you are of age, which means society says you should be looking for a spouse. I will say that sometimes it take a while to find the right guy who will treat you as you want to be treated."

"Yeah; dad had to get his mind off other things first." Irina rolled her eyes. "I know what you are trying to say but frankly I haven't found anyone who does treat me like that."

"That is all I ask. Just at least SEE some suitors at the house on occasion to keep the wolves at bay. "Alexis pleaded.

"Alright I will, but I won't like it much."

"Good, now come on before Art feeds Alexander so much junk he is sick." Alexis coaxed her daughter along.

The ladies headed off and soon ran across Artorus, with Alexander sitting atop his shoulders. "Thanks for watching him for me, Art." Alexis took her son from him.

"No problem. He is a good kid." He ruffled Alexander's hair. "Irina, I've got a match in a few minutes; would you mind being in my corner?"

"Sure, that is if you don't mind mum. We will head back to the inn to help get everything ready soon as he is finished."

"That sounds fine, just come back in one piece please." Alexis smiled.

"This is me you're talking about, Aunt Lexie. I'll put Uncle Jenos to shame one day."

Irina chuckled in spite of herself. "I'll tell dad that tomorrow when he arrives, if you'd like?"

Artorus went slightly paler. "Um…no thanks. I said one day, not tomorrow."

"See you later Mum." Each of them kissed their mother's cheek before they left.

As they were walking back to the inn, Alexis was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Penny for your thoughts, Alexis?" Rachel nudged her.

"Oh, just thinking. "She smiled.

"About what?"

"How young people can't see what is right in front of them." Alexis chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

This takes place eighteen years after the God of Madness was defeated and the Guardians had set forth to fight amongst the Cosm

**Chapter 2**

The next day at dawn, the family was in the common room of the inn when several men and women appeared out of nowhere. There was much squealing and hugging as each family rushed to their loved one.

Near the fireplace, Jenos was swinging around his children, while by the kitchen Aleron was being hugged by his 24 year old adopted daughter Danielle, and 18 year old son Artorus. Tirai Osdarin was greeting her brother and his wife by the front door. The guardians had finally returned home once more.

A couple hours later, Alexis was helping Jenos out of his armor up in their room. As was their custom, she helped with his boots and undid the straps of his plate as they talked. "Alexander has sure grown."

"I have a feeling that he will be as tall if not as tall as Daniel." Alexis commented.

"At least he will get something from my side of the family," Jenos joked. Alexis just smiled.

Both were silent for a while before Jenos spoke again, "Something bothering you Lexie?"

"I did actually want to talk to you about something."

"You aren't pregnant are you?" Jenos half joked.

"Ha!" Alexis rolled her eyes. "No, I'm sorry but Alexander is enough of a handful thank you." She had a funny feeling Jenos still had not quite forgiven her for greeting him that year with a three-month old in her arms. "No, I wanted to talk to you about Irina."

"What about her?"

"She is getting letters of intent."

"Intent to what?"

Alexis rolled her eyes at her thick husband. "Men are asking to court her."

"Not if they value their lives, they aren't." He growled.

"She is eighteen, and quite beautiful." She smiled, "She is also the daughter of a powerful family. Many people want to marry into our connections."

"She is too young to think about that."

"Oh really and how old were you when you first started chasing skirts?" Alexis crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Yeah… well. I'm a guy and we begin early."

"Uh huh, that is what I thought, so when can she be looked at by boys?"

"When I deem her old enough and she is still too young."

"Jen, you and I got married when we were nineteen."

"She's my little girl….."

"…who has grown up, and whose poppa is just going to have to get use to that."

Jenos cursed under his breath, "So who is interested in my baby girl?"

"To be honest, for the moment, none worth anything. She has told all of them to buzz off but many are getting rather insistent she pick at least a 'special friend'. Tirai is already spoken for…"

"Who is doing what with Tirai?"

"Argh," She and Jenos had that conversation two years before and she didn't want to rehash that one. "Jen, when are you going to learn that your daughters can take care of themselves?"

"Never. I was a boy once and I know what is on the minds of boys and I don't want my daughters on the minds of young boys in the way I had girls on my mind when I was their age."

"Ain't Karma a bitch, Jen?" She kissed his cheek

The following morning, Alexis was in the kitchen when Aleron came down the stairs from the inn. "Good Morning."

"Good morning, I thought you would be sleeping in now that you were home?"

"Your cat decided that I needed to be awake." He grumbled, but smiled as Alexis put a plate of breakfast in front of him.

"Sorry about that. Since Violet passed last year Jade has become more demanding for attention." Alexis wiped her hands on a rag. "Oh, if you are looking for Rachel she is in her workshop. Last minute festival orders to be picked up later today."

"Thanks. I'll go see her in a minute. It is nice to have some peace and …"

He was interrupted as the door to the storage room banged open against the wall.

"…quiet."

Alexis giggled at him as Irina and Artorus strode into the room. "You were saying?"

"What do you mean you didn't see the blow coming?" Irina asked.

"It is a little hard to see things out the back of your head, Irina. Oh, hi Dad. What are you doing awake this early?"

"Jade." Alexis smiled, as if that was all she had to say. Irina smiled knowingly.

"And what are you two up to this morning?" Aleron turned his attention to the two eighteen year olds.

"Morning practice down in the sparring ring." Irina stole a strawberry from her mother's basket.

"She..." Art pointed at Irina, "did some new move that knocked me flat. I'd like to know where she learned it, so they can teach me."

"Hey! No telling trade secrets." Irina teased.

"Let me guess… your dad taught you." Alexis shared a smile at Irina, but smacked Art's hand as he tried to steal a strawberry like Irina did.

"OW!" he feigned being hurt, "She took some."

"She's my daughter and isn't a bottomless pit when it comes to food. Now both of you scoot; you have chores to do." She pointed her knife at each of them. "Irina, go wake your father, and carry a bucket of water up to each of our guests rooms. Artie, you are on fire wood duty, and no cheating. If I find you skimped any place I'll make sure have a VERY cold night yourself."

"Yes mum."

"Yes Aunt Alexis." Both trudged off grumbling.

Soon as they were gone both Alexis and Aleron burst out laughing.

"You have those kids whipped."

"They learned when they were little not to cross me, and to do their chores. It is no different than when we were their age." Alexis smiled. "Besides, with you and Jenos for fathers I knew they were going to grow up to be taller than me. I wasn't going to take any chances."

"You raised them well." He saluted her with his mug.

"No offense, but you and Jenos weren't around much so we had to do it ourselves. It's just been Rachel, Tirai, and I raising five, well six when Jenos left me with Alexander. We did our best." She gave him a sad smile.

"You realize we still feel bad about that, right?"

"You had to choose between the fate of the cosmos, and the lives of your family. There wasn't much of a choice there. You have found a balance along the way. Besides, you married strong stubborn women who can handle it." She gave him a mischievous smile.

"Did Tirai ever marry?"

"No, she didn't." Alexis sighed, "I don't think you can love another when you know someone as well as she knows Jenos."

"What do you think of that?"

"Me? I accepted her along time ago for what she was."

"As what?"

"Jenos' first wife who died before they could wed." Alexis said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Aleron nearly choked, "What?"

"Can you honestly think of a better analogy?"

"Well. Honestly, no I can't."

"She will never have what Jen and I have, but there will always be a part of Jenos with her. For that reason, she will always be welcomed in an Idanian house."

"What about the kids?"

"You saw," she indicated where the kids had been; "Rachel and Tirai are like aunts to my children. Tirai has always been close to her namesake. There are times when I think she is more a mom to Tirai than I am. Danielle has always loved being the "big sister' to all of them. Artie has spoiled Alexander since he was born. "

"And they fight like brothers and sisters." He motioned to where the kids had been.

"Not those two." She gave him a wry smile.

"They certainly squabble."

"Yeah, they do." Alexis chuckled. Aleron started to take another drink, "Like Jenos and I."

"What?" He nearly spilt the hot beverage on himself.

"Watching them together reminds me of Jenos and I when we were that age."

"Art isn't that kind of womanizer, at least I hope not."

"He isn't. He is a very dedicated, devoted student. He trains everyday with the guard."

"Sounds like my boy."

"However, that is not to say he hasn't got his mother's eyes, your height and the build of a well trained fighter. The girls do notice him, and he notices them noticing him. He's had a fancy, but nothing serious."

"What do you mean?"

"Aleron, every girl he has gone out with rarely lasts long. They are all fluff and flowers."

"Huh?"

"Arm candy, sweetheart." Rachel walked up and kissed her husband's cheek. "The girls that are attracted to him want his connection, and quite frankly are air heads. He blows them off unless he doesn't have a date for some social function."

"We were just discussing how much Irina and Artie were like Jenos and I when we were that age."

"One of them getting in trouble and the other bailing them out?" Rachel raised an eye brow.

"Sounds like Irina is following in her mother's foot steps."

"Mother?" both women glared at him.

"Sorry," Aleron continued, "but Art is his father's son. Irina is Jenos' daughter. Art is the one who is telling her that it is a bad idea to do something."

"Well," Alexis said with a sigh. "I don't want to admit how much sense that makes."


	3. Chapter 3

This takes place eighteen years after the God of Madness was defeated and the Guardians had set forth to fight amongst the Cosm

**Chapter 3**

"Would you hold still? You are worse than Alexander." Alexis fastened the last button on Jenos' surcoat.

"And why am I wearing this again?" Jenos asked as he glanced towards his freshly-polished plate armor by the wall.

"You might be a whirl of blades on the battle field but in the parlors of society you would be a bull in a china shop. At least in the breeches, surcoat and chain mail you will look presentable, and still be armored."

"I'm not used to this, remember? I'd be plenty comfortable in my plate."

"My toes are not comfortable with you in your combat boots while we dance. Besides, I'm only Lady Idanian one month a year and I plan to make the best of it. As for if I am comfortable in these society outfits, I have never heard you complain about how I look, have I."

He wrapped his arms around her. "No I haven't, and if I remember correctly, it was one of those outfits that caused Alexander to be here."

"You haven't forgiven me for that, have you," she teased.

"Appearing after eleven months of being gone, and then to be handed a two month old son by your wife that you didn't know about was a bit disconcerting."

"And you doubted for an instant he wasn't yours?"

"Nope, because no other man would have a hellcat like you." He stepped away from her swat and laughed. He ended up catching her, and holding her tight, and quickly found himself leaning down and kissing her. They might have been an 'old married couple' but they didn't act like it.

"Momma!" The two of them stopped, startled at hearing the young voice next to them.

"Speak of the little devil," Jenos said aside, then looked down at his son. "All dressed?"

"I need help with my boot laces." Alexander whined.

"That's easy to fix." Jenos picked him up and sat him on their bed.

"I'll meet you two gentlemen downstairs." Alexis smiled at the two of them as she left the room.

As Jenos helped him with his boots, Alexander asked him a simple question: "Da, what were you doing with momma?" He looked at his father with the most innocent of faces.

Jenos was not the only person feeling uncomfortable that evening. Shortly after Jenos and his youngest son headed downstairs, a pleading voice chimed in. "What is keeping those girls?" Daniel grumbled.

"Daniel, quit whining, you will get your dinner soon enough," someone commented.

As if to answer him, Alexis came down the stairs followed by the other girls. "Wow…" seemed to be the only statement that any of the men could utter.

Each of the girls were met at the bottom of the stairs by their escorts. Each of the couples were together, regarding one another's fancy attire. Young Alexander was serving as Tirai Osdarin's escort, and he did his best to act accordingly. He might have only been six, but if he had taken anything from his father it was how to charm the ladies. Besides, if anyone could keep the boy out of trouble it was the woman that kept his father in line all those years.

Tirai Idanian was on the arm of William, Mudge's son, for the dance. They worked together everyday, and Tirai thought that she might be able to keep Will out of trouble, maybe... he was Mudge's son, after all.

Irina was on Artorus' arm. Like Will and Tirai, they had known each other since they were babies, and should anything happen Artorus could protect her honor.

Danielle was met by her suitor, a young man who had been working at the pub on occasion for a while. It was hoped that he would ask for her hand that year.

"Do we look so terrible that you cannot say anything?" Tirai Osdarin joked at the men.

Jenos regarded his old friend, considering several sarcastic remarks, but in the end decided against starting trouble and instead threw his charm into full effect. "Not at all, my dear. We're simply at a loss for speech because the scribes and scholars have yet to find a word to truly convey the stunning beauty that we men have been graced with this evening." He flashed a predatory smile at the collective group. "I spend most of my year fighting epic battles across the cosmos, yet tonight you ladies have made every star in the heavens pale and wither with your radiance."

It took all of Aleron's control to not roll his eyes at his friends comments. "While I may not be as eloquently spoken as Jenos, you all look beautiful tonight, especially you my ladies." He kissed his daughter on the cheek then took his wife's arm.

"Easy there, Guardian Idanian," his wife stated as she stood up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Talk like that will have me stealing you away before we even arrive. We mustn't keep our guests waiting." Alexis smiled at all of them.

They finally ended up at the Blade and Flute Pub late that night. Tirai had long since taken Alexander back to the inn and put him to bed, but returned to the pub with the others to stay and celebrate the return of the guardians.

The place was full of soldiers of rank, sons of Cardinals and Bishops, as well as the daughters and wives of the well to do city members. If his Eminence himself had been there, all the power players of the city would have been under one roof. Rosalyn and Alexis had stepped up to the stage and were playing for those that would like to dance. The rest of the Guardians and their companions moved to mingle with the growing crowd of socialites, knowing that it would be dishonorable to turn down a dance.

Artorus stood by the bar, nursing a flagon of mead and watching the crowd mingle. He chuckled lightly as his father's friend Jenos tossed a roguish grin to a trio of young women who had been eyeballing him for the past few dances. The attention the elder Warblade drew, without even trying, still managed to floor the young man who desired to follow in Jenos' line of work. He also found it rather interesting that although he knew for a fact that the Guardians had been gone nearly two decades, they still retained the youthful image and vigor that they held when they went forth to defeat the God of Madness. While Artorus felt quite confident with his weapon skills, he knew he was nowhere near reaching the prestige or celebrity status of any of the guardians. As such, he found himself simply content to watch the elder in action as yet another young woman approached him.

Gathering up every bit of courage within her, Belinda Carmine straightened her blouse and cinched her corset up slightly. Seconds after her friend Kasey had nudged her ahead, she nervously stepped forward and approached Guardian Jenos Idanian. "Guardian Idanian," she asked the man as her dusty blonde curls bobbed about, "would you do me the honor of a dance?"

Jenos turned and looked to his latest young suitor, musing slightly at how quickly his younger self would have turned the social event into a rousing string of gorgeous conquests. Instead, he simply gave the attractive young woman one of his signature smiles and accepted the soft yellow silk-gloved hand that she offered him. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his wife playing her music - she didn't meet his gaze, but he was certain that she'd have words to say to him later in the evening. "I couldn't help but notice your friend over there nudging you to come over here. I'm not that embarrassing to be seen with, am I?"

The young woman couldn't stop herself from blushing. "Oh! No sir, far from it Guardian Idanian. We're just not accustomed to being in the presence of such an amazing..." she started, looking downward from his face to take in his perfectly toned chest. "...specimen of man."

Jenos gave her a subdued laugh, relishing the chance to lay on his charm. It was, after all, incredibly rude to refuse a dance. From the side of the room, he caught his friend Tirai Osdarin's gaze meeting his - the look on her face conveyed a mild amusement which made Jenos smile on the inside. He also found the young woman's timid nervousness to be adorable in a youthful way, and set himself to build the young woman's confidence up by the end of the song. "Please, my dear, 'sir' makes me sound like an old man. Call me Jenos... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Belinda... Jenos." She turned on her foot smiled as she allowed her partner to twirl her around in tune to the music. "It's quite an honor to dance with such a powerful warrior. My friend Kasey back there wouldn't even come over here!"

Jenos bent to dip the young woman, sending her curls over her shoulders in a torrent blonde waves as they continued to dance. As he pulled her back up, he noticed Artorus eyeballing the pair - and suddenly, two realizations came together as he decided to put the young man on the spot and help his dating skills at the same time. "You know, Belinda, if your friend is looking for a young warrior, that dashing young lad Artorus by the bar is quite the swordsman for his age. You should send her his way."

Jenos spent the next couple minutes chatting the young woman up as they danced across the floor. As the music came to a close, Belinda even found the courage to stand up on her toes and give the Guardian a light kiss on the cheek before smiling and heading back to her friend Kasey, whose awe-struck look gave Belinda quite the feeling of happiness. "See, that wasn't so difficult!" she said to Kasey as she turned her friend towards the bar. "Now, if I can go chat up a gorgeous hunk of meat, you certainly can too."

"You think so?"

"Your dad would be so excited if you managed to get yourself in with one of the Guardians' families!" Belinda smiled and gave her friend a push, sending her moving towards Artorus.

"Oh!" she said nervously as she fell into Artorus, making her collision appear as accidental as possible as he instinctively opened his arms to catch her. "I'm so sorry... I'm so going to get her for that." She paused and smiled up at him. "You know... since you've already got those strong arms of yours around me gorgeous, how about a dance?"

Leaning against a wall, Irina simply scowled at the sight of her best friend Artorus embracing Kasey as they moved to the dance floor. Without knowing exactly why, she found herself feeling a bout of rage flow through her... how could Artie fall for such an obvious ploy?

"So tell me about yourself", Kasey started a simple conversation as they danced..

"Not much to tell you don't already know."

"Try me," she flashed him a smile.

"I am Artrous Odegree. I am the son of Guardian Aleron Daniel Odegree and Goodwoman Rachel Odegree. I am currently a 2nd Lieutenant of mark in his Eminence's Army." He twirled her on the dance floor.

"And where did a 2nd Lieutenant learn to dance so well?"

"Aunt Alexis made sure all of us could dance somewhat, so as not to embarrass ourselves to much. She seemed to take special interest in making sure I was light on my feet, for some reason."

When the music ended, Kasey led him over to a quiet corner. Artie kept stealing glances around: he had the nagging feeling that he was being watched, but kept ignoring it.

"It is rude to the bards to talk over their music. At least here we can speak freely." She smiled at him, "Tell me more of your family; you spoke of Lady Alexis Idanian as an Aunt, but I know that she has no siblings."

"She considers my mother to be a sister in law to her, as my father is as close to her as a brother. I have grown up thinking of her as my aunt. She may not be of blood but she is good as any flesh and blood family member." He cleared his throat hoping to change the subject. "Tell me about yourself."

"My father is Bishop Jean-Phillipe Sibert. He a Bishop in the order of the Goddesses' Eternal Flame. We are stationed out of Greenwinds Village."

"That is far to travel, but a beautiful place, or so I'm told."

"You would like it there." She took a small step closer to him, leaning forward as if in interest.

"I don't know. I have grown up in Luminar, and it is my home. There is something about being in the capital city of our lands." He tried not to look down at her ample cleavage. "There is nothing like being in the power center of the world."

Kasey began to run a hand up and down his sleeve as if to comfort him. "Maybe you could show me around the city sometime."

"Possibly, but with the Guardians home we are all training. I'm afraid that my time is limited." He started to get uncomfortable.

"I'm sure that you could find a moment for me." She began to finger the buttons on his uniform jacket.

"Possibly," he tried to stay politely, but the room was getting rather hot. "Is it just me or is it getting warm in here?"

"I know a place that has a nice cool breeze, and it is very discreet." She practically purred.

She was standing so close. Artrous was getting a very good view of her cleavage, and she knew it. "Look all you want… I don't mind."

It was as if a mist of her charms were engulfing him. It was very intoxicating. It was if all her action were magic to him. And then it hit him, it WAS magic. Her arms were pulling him into a kiss when his mind reengaged. "No," With great mental effort he pushed her away. "No, leave... now. If you are going around using trickery against men then leave this place."

"I would do no such thing." She looked at him, scandalized.

Artrous kept his anger in check. "You wanted to have a tryst with me. You were acting like some brainless peasant girl who only wanted to bed some noble so she could brag about it. What is worse is you would use magic in order to ensure that you got what you wanted." He collected himself for a moment. "Or did I misinterpret your actions?"

Kasey blushed, and tossed her light brown curls as she tried to lie, "You misunderstood my intentions."

"I don't believe I did."

Kasey glared at him, "How else am I going to get you to notice me? You only have eyes for Irina Idanian. You need to give the other ladies a chance instead of picking one for the power." She spoke to him angrily.

"At least she wouldn't use magic against me. Note this as I'm doing this as politely as I can, if you don't leave now I will tell Master Thacomus what you tried to do. Trust me when I say he doesn't take kindly to using magic in that manner."

"Doesn't matter now, you are not Guardian Odegree's son. You are just the son of a seamstress who got lucky to be taken in by a the guardians." She spat as she left.

Artrous grabbed a tankard from a passing bar maid. He tried to drown his anger in the ale. While he drank he looked around for the others. He saw everyone, save one: Irina. Where did she run off to?

After the fiasco upstairs, Artorus went looking for Irina. He knew better than to try her room. She shared her room with Tirai, and that girl knew how to set a mean trap. It took him months to get the red dye out of his hair the last time he tried it. Besides, Irina was not the type of girl to go crying in her pillow. No, she would find the nearest thing to beat the living daylights out of, which meant only one place - the fighting pit.

Irina was going through her maneuvers when she heard the stairs creak. "What are you doing here? Aren't up going to dance with your lovely Kasey?"

"Irina, Kasey is just the daughter of some bishop that wants father's power."

"Seems like Miss Kasey," Irina said in a sing-song manner, "wanted more than just your father's power up there."

"Her father told her to get me in a compromising position so that he could force an issue with my father. To save face, my father would be obligated to either pay a hefty bribery fee, or accept her as my wife."

"She told you that?" Irina spat.

"No," he said as he left the step to walk over to the ring edge. "I just know how politics works around here." She gave him a funny look. "Your dad might be a thick headed fighter but I'm certainly not. I do take after my father in more ways than having trouble swimming you know." He gave her a wry grin.

"Poppa still gives Aleron a hard time about that." She stepped over to where he stood.

"Care to try your luck?" He picked up a wooden practice long sword.

"Artie, I'm standing here in a silk gown, and you only have on your court chain mail. It wouldn't be much of a fight."

"Would you rather go back upstairs?" he thumbed at the staircase.

"Honestly, no," she sighed. "Give me a minute." She handed him her practice sword and began to work on her skirts. She pulled them up so they were just above her knees and twisted them so they could be managed and carried over her left arm. "That should work, can't do some of my fancy footwork, and skirt tails don't make for much of a shield but it will do."

She went to the en guard position, but Artie didn't move. "Hello, Artie… wake up."

"Huh? Oh.. uh.. yeah. Sorry was distracted there for a minute."

"Something wrong?"

"Uh, no, nothing is wrong. I just never…" he pointed at her bare legs.

"Oh, well you have seen me in breeches, and boots most days."

"Yes, well, they cover quite well… uh yes they cover." He ran his fingers through his hair, "You take after your mother a lot, I'm trying to say." He stumbled over his words.

Irina got a wry grin on her face, and smacked Artie with the flat of her blade, "Wake up dreamer, or do you want me to knock you on your arse."

That broke his revelry. "Fat chance of that." He went into the en guard position.

They both battled for a while, mostly trading equal blows until Irina started throwing some tricky moves at him. He managed to block most of them. He then threw some back to her. It was in the middle of one of those that without thinking she tried to do an acrobatic attack and got tangled in her skirts. Artie, still in combat mode, tried to move in when he tripped over her skirt as well. Both ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Oops!" Was all Irina could say, her face inches from Artie's.

"I thought I was the clumsy one," He joked.

"You're right, I'm the cute one."

"Yes you are." He laughed, before an uncomfortable silence over took them.

Clearing his throat, he stood up and offered her a hand up. She winced as she stood up. "You okay?"

"Well, no, you did fall on me. I wouldn't be surprised if you bruised a few ribs."

Artorus motioned his hand towards her torso. "I've ran across plenty of those. May I?" As she nodded, he moved his hand over the sides of her ribs, waiting for Irina to elicit a yelp of pain.

"Hey, I thought I would find you down here..." Jenos said happily as he came down the stairs. His mood turned murderous when he saw them. "What is going on here?"

"Artie and I were…" For once in her life Irina was at a loss for words.

It was then that Alexis appeared next to Jenos. "Is everyone okay down here?" She saw the two kids, and the look on Jenos' face, and said an explicative.

"Poppa, I'm fine. It's just a couple bruised ribs. Nothing I haven't had before." Irina tried to smooth it over.

"Irina, step out of the ring."

"Dad?"

Jenos reached for his greatsword, the look on his face conveying absolute rage. "How about you try getting your hands on someone else, kid? Or maybe you'd like someone to make some moves on you."

"Jen, stop this. He is just a kid." Alexis tugged on his sleeve.

"He hurt her." He prepped himself to step into the fighting ring.

"You don't know that." Alexis tried to stop him. "You won't listen to her."

"I know what I saw." Shrugging off her arm, he stepped into the ring.

Alexis was cursing as she walked over to where Irina was trying to stop Artorus.

"He will kill you."

"If this is the only way he will listen to me, then so be it." He reached for a greatsword on the wall and climbed into the ring.

Irina stepped back and felt her mother's hand on shoulder. "He is going to die."

"Your father won't listen." She shook her head.

Jenos leveled his weapon one-handed at the young man. "What were you doing with my daughter?"

"I wasn't doing anything." Artorus went to the en guard position, surprised at his opponent's one-handed grip but so enraged that he didn't pay it much thought beyond that.

"You are not to lay a finger on her."

"If I love her, you can't stop me."

"Big mistake kid." With a one-handed stroke of his greatsword Jenos sent Artorus out of the ring, collapsing onto the floor in a heap. He was unconscious, and bleeding. Alexis and Irina went to his aid.

"Art, speak to me." Irina tried to get him to respond.

"Still have a lot to learn, kid." Jenos laughed from the ring.

Alexis cast a spell on Artorus, and he came to. "Irina…"

"Hey…" she smiled down at him. With groan he sat up, and then stood up.

"Let us get you home Art." Alexis made to help him back to the inn.

"No." he shrugged off her arm and went back to the ring.

"Are you nuts?" Irina tried to stop him.

"I love you, don't I?" He bent and kissed her, which only managed to anger Jenos more.

Again and again he returned to the ring until Jenos had beaten him to a bloody pulp, yet he still kept returning for more. Finally, without really trying, Jenos landed a solid uppercut to the boys face, knocking him to the ground. He was about to land another well placed blow when he found the tip of a rapier pointed at his throat. "What are you doing?"

"Doing something I should have done along time ago. Prove to you I'm no longer a little girl." Irina stood over Art's bloody, unconscious body.

"I am trying to protect you."

"From what? Right now all you are doing is hurting me." She kept her blade leveled at her father.

"Jen, listen to her. Please…" Alexis said as she laid her hand on his sword arm.

His combat reflexes were still very much active, and in a flash, Jenos pivoted his wrist and flipped his massive weapon into his other hand, ready to call forth the years of ambidextrous training he had put himself through during his youth. In full armor, he would not have been able to muster much control over such a heavy blade; wearing evening attire and chain, however, he ended up moving with the precision of a trained surgeon, snapping the rapier out of his daughter's hand. "This discussion isn't over." He turned on his heel and left without another word.

Alexis and Irina helped Artorus up the stairs, only to be met half way by Rachel and Aleron. Rachel immediately took over supporting him from Alexis.

"What happened?" Aleron asked Alexis.

Alexis held her head, "Irina got upset over SOMETHING and ran off."

"That doesn't explain why my son looks like he went through a meat grinder."

"Let me finish," Alexis sighed. She thought she had gotten past cleaning up Jenos' messes. "Artie went after her. I don't know what happened but when Jenos and I came down the stairs they were in a compromising position."

"Oh no…" Aleron held his head.

"Jenos said some things, Artie said some things, and tried to prove to Jenos he was a man with a blade, and…." She just couldn't say any more.

"Jenos did that to him?"

"Yes, and this is after several heal spells." It pained Alexis to tell him. Alexis didn't even try to stop Aleron as he ran past her.

Alexis stood there for a moment before Tirai Osdarin walked up to her. "I just saw Rachel, and Irina. What the heck happened to Artie?"

Alexis looked out the door Jenos had left from. "Jenos." Sighing, Alexis turned to Tirai, "I'm going to go see what I can do to help." She left Tirai in her wake.

"Well," Tirai stated as she went for some towels. "The Guardians certainly have a way of making things interesting when they visit."

Heading back out of the pub with a full head of steam, Aleron was moving at full speed, putting even the fabled Dindari horses to shame. "Jenos, what were you thinking! My son? You think my son would stoop to something like that?" Noticing the odd looks he received from the villagers, he decided to step into the shadows.

"Where would he be? The training yards. Only thing at this point that makes sense as he's already beaten my son half to death." With a short popping sound, Aleron disappeared from the shadows and appeared in the training yard on one of the roofs with a crash of evacuating air. From this spot he could make out the form of Jenos bashing one of the target dummies. "JENOS! WE NEED TO TALK!"

Jenos, growling, took one more swing at his target dummy – the fifth dummy in as many minutes. As his greatsword connected, he heard a satisfying splintering sound from the sturdy wooden post holding the dummy into the ground. He looked over at the four broken dummies along the line to his left and took a deep breath, not bothering to turn around towards his companion. "What, Aleron? I'm not the best person

to talk to right now."

"On the contrary, you're the only person to talk to right now." Stepping on the side of the building and walking down the side Aleron

looked nearly ready to fight. "You need to explain why you did that to my son. You need to explain, now. I've already gotten the abridged version from your wife, now I want the whole damn story. You owe me that I'd think."

"I beg your pardon?" Jenos asked angrily. "I walk in on your son – in my fighting ring, in my own home – with his hands all over my daughter. When I stepped into the ring, he went for a weapon and started taunting me. 'If I love her, you can't stop me' were his exact words, if I'm not mistaken. And you tell me that I need to do some explaining? If he had been anyone else's son, I would have killed him on the spot."

"Jenos, how long have you known Artorus. You would still think him capable of abusing Irina like that? He knows I would beat him senseless for that before you could hope to reach him! I've known for some time he's had feelings for her, even if he didn't. I've seen it

on the last two trips home." Taking a step towards Jenos, "And if your worries are leaning that he would 'take advantage' of her…"

"Are you accusing me of lying to you, Aleron? I know what I saw. I know what I walked in on. Trust me; if anyone would know the motions of a man trying to put moves on a girl, it's me."

Sighing, Aleron continued. "No, I'm not saying you're lying. I know you better than that. But did you ask what was going on? For Goddess' sake man, I even had the graciousness to get your side of the story when I caught you with my sister back in Anthatal, an no one would have blamed me back then for going off, or go to the elders."

"What 'other side' am I looking for, Aleron? He tripped, fell, and broke his fall by groping for my daughter's chest? If he were

innocent, he wouldn't have goaded me into the ring and you know it."

"I'm not saying that he might not be in the wrong. And if he is, well let's just say the beating you gave him won't be his last. But

answer the question, did you talk to him, or did you let yourself get goaded into confrontation by the brash words of a hot headed, love-struck eighteen year old pup who thinks the best way to impress you is to stand up to you show you he's not afraid? He took the path of a

Warblade because of you Jenos. He didn't have my stringent beliefs and wouldn't have fit well with my form of fighting, but he was always

in awe of you in your armor when we came back. Did you think, maybe for once actually think before deciding he might actually want to

fight you, and not just try to impress you, not to mention Irina, with his courage?" Turning away from his friend and shaking his head, "We've been friends most our lives Jenos. He admires you, and loves your daughter, truly loves her." Looking back over his shoulder, "If nothing I've said tonight causes you to think, and maybe talk to him, or both of them, then nothing will." With that being said Aleron turned back around and started to walk away. Aleron disappeared from the practice yard with a rush of air causing a small booming sound where he once stood.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Ok, it's been a while since I posted something here. Since my other stories have garners some attention I thought I would finish posting the other one's.

* * *

Between Alexis and Rachel they had managed to repair most of the damage done to Artie. He was going to be sore for a couple days but he would be fine. Irina on the other hand was still livid. It took Tirai Osdarin, Irina's sister Tirai, Rachel, and Alexis to convince her to at least head to her room. After the fiasco, it wouldn't help her case if Jenos found her with him again. Little Tirai made sure their room was securely locked. She wasn't going to let anyone in or out until morning.

Once everyone was settled, Alexis made sure Alexander was safely in bed, then headed to bed herself to wait for Jenos.

It wasn't long before Jenos returned, looking a little worse for wear himself. As her custom she helped Jenos, but she didn't say anything until he was in bed next to her. She might be mad at him but she didn't want to waste a single moment of the time they had together. "Jen, why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"That is why you love me?" he tried to get her to smile. She wasn't amused.

"He loves her." Alexis glared at him.

"He doesn't. All he wants is her… her…"

"He is willing to die for her."

"That is just a line." He rolled his eyes.

She tried a different tactic. "Would you die for me?" Alexis asked him dead pan.

"What kind of question is that, Alexis? I would die for you, or any of the kids. I've done it before – by my own blade. And I would do it again in a heart beat." He growled at her.

Her question had cut him deeply, but she knew better than to dwell on it. "Then why are you expecting any less from him. He is willing to lay down his life for her, just like you would."

"He is a teenage boy."

"If you keep doing this you will lose your daughter."

"She wouldn't go against me."

"She is your daughter, so _yes!_ She would, and she did."

Jenos paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. Was this honestly what his daughter wanted? He was quite familiar with the typical complement of male suitors that both of his daughters received, and most of them weren't worth the blade it would take to end them. As foolish as it was for the young man, Jenos had to admire the stubbornness and alacrity of Artorus. Then, in an instant, it hit him – how he had been viewing the young man, how he had been treating his daughters, and how he had hurt his little girl to the point where she would pull a blade on her own father. "I'll be back later, love. Don't worry, I'm not going to sneak off and kill the kid in his sleep."

Alexis sat up in the bed slightly as her husband clambered out of it and moved towards his arsenal. "Half the city would hear you. You're not exactly…" she started, listening to the thick metallic sounds of Jenos' armor as he started donning his inner layers. "…quiet."

Several minutes later, a fully armed and armored Jenos Idanian walked carefully out of his bedroom and towards the stairs. The flicker of a fire danced off the walls ahead of him as he approached. Sitting by the hearth was a familiar face that had only gained more character with the past eighteen years. That face turned and greeted him with a warm smile.

Jenos adjusted his weight onto the other foot and looked towards his old friend. "It's good to see I'm not the only one who can't sleep."

Tirai looked her companion up and down. "I've got an idea as to why that's the case, tin man."

"Funny."

She stood up and, reaching towards the fire for a teapot hanging on a hook, began to pour two cups of warm tea. "I was stuck in your head for years. I know when something's going to eat away at you." She gestured to her friend and then looked towards the door. "Let me guess. You're going to kill him in his sleep."

Jenos walked over to the fireplace and reached for the cup of tea, cautiously. While he was quite capable of gripping a sturdy weapon in his gauntleted hands, he had never quite managed the finesse to handle fragile objects in his armor. He finally gave up and cupped it with both hands, taking slow sips. "As Lexie pointed out, I'm too noisy. I'd use the dagger, but I wouldn't wish to taint the memories it carries."

Tirai paused for a moment, regarding her friend's brief flash of remorse. Even now, almost two decades since she had been returned to the world of the living, her friend still held onto a sizable bit of guilt over his deeds. "I know you'll carry that burden for eternity, Jenos, but please remember that I forgive you." She placed her hand briefly on his cheek and smiled at him, then moved a few feet and planted herself in a rocking chair and attempted to change the subject. "My namesake made these, you know. She hates the forge – which I'm surprised by, considering her father's background – but she's proving to be quite a craftswoman." She considered gesturing for Jenos to join her, but knew the odds of him breaking anything softer than the ground if he sat upon it were rather high and thought otherwise. "So tell me. What bothers you, Jenos?"

He leaned against a wall and slid downward slowly, coming to an eventual stop on the hard floor. "Artorus. He…"

"He loves your daughter and you're scared he's just another womanizer. Like you used to be," she said, completing his statement.

Jenos raised his eyebrows and attempted to take a drink of his tea. The motion, while ungainly, managed to at least get the cup to his lips. "You're good."

"I was in your head, Jenos. When you're here, sometimes I still swear I can hear glimpses of what's in your mind."

"Then stop me from being… well, me. Stop me from alienating my daughter from me."

Tirai sat forward and took another brief sip of her tea. "She's more like you than you'll ever realize, Jenos. But that's not the real problem. Artie is what you need to get past."

"I'm listening."

"This was easier when I was in your head," she mused. "Fancy fog and mists, and everything. Still. Think back to the way your life was, back home in Anthatal. Shortly after you came to apologize to me and every other woman you tried to have your way with." She stopped to give him a moment to visualize. "Remember the chamber pot? Remember the cold stares and the angry parents?"

Jenos looked towards his friend with a cold gaze. "All too well. I was hoping the chamber pot incident would stay in the past."

Undaunted, Tirai continued. "You were a good man. A changed man. But people refused to give you the opportunity to prove yourself. They assumed you were the same womanizing young warrior you always were. You honestly deserved a second chance, but few would afford you that decency."

Jenos looked down at his tea. "You're about to make me feel like an ass, aren't you."

"That's why I'm your friend, Jenos. If you were worthy of a second chance, isn't Artorus?"

"Sometimes I hate it when you're right," he told her as he slurped down the rest of his tea and moved to stand back up.

"Only because I do it all the time." She stood up with her friend. "So, what now?"

Jenos turned for the door. "Same target, different objective."

Tirai walked to the door. As Jenos arrived, she stood on her toes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "You're going to scare the hell out of him regardless. As difficult as it may be for you… try to be tactful."

The Warblade, still reeling from his recent paradigm shift, headed next door and entered the Blade and Flute Pub. The pub proper was beginning to wind down, with only a handful of patrons in the building. Another Tirai looked towards the doorway at him and smiled, putting on a mock-serious business face. "Good evening Guardian Idanian, and welcome to the Blade and Flute Pub. How may we serve you?"

Jenos smiled and moved towards the bar. "You can start by getting your old man a tall, strong hug," he told his oldest daughter with a grin. "You're tending to the bar in your evening gown, my love. You've got as much dedication to this place as I had to my sword at your age."

"I sent the others home for the night after securing sis in our room." The two embraced – as well as one could hug in heavy but battle-scarred armor – and the young woman's face turned serious. "What's with the work uniform, dad? You're off for a month." She frowned. "Don't tell me you have to leave already?"

"No, sweetheart. I'm here to take care of something I should have done earlier today."

"You're not going to kill Artie in his sleep, are you?" She looked towards the stairs. "You're too noisy to pull it off without a scuffle."

Jenos laughed. "No, I'm just going to scare him a little. He's willing to wield a sword against me – foolish as that may be – but he's yet to actually wield his tongue. If he wants any chance with your little sister, he's going to need to convince me with words."

She squinted with one eye and looked at her father. "So you're actually going to perhaps briefly consider giving a man the slightest window of opportunity to possibly have the privilege of an invitation to attempt courting one of your daughters?"

Jenos paused, allowing all of the words to flutter into his skull. "Kind of."

Tirai frowned once more. "Don't tell me my daddy's gone soft. I was rather enjoying the whole 'my daddy will probably kill you if you try anything' gambit on dates."

Her father smiled down at her again. "Oh, that still applies. Someone just clued me in that if I was worth a second chance, perhaps Artorus is as well."

"Aunt Tirai?" she asked.

"How'd you guess?"

"I assumed mother wasn't speaking to you after your escapades today. I'm surprised you didn't come over here looking for a place to sleep."

Jenos patted his daughter's shoulder, very carefully. "Oh, believe you me. Your mother had plenty of words to speak at me. And I'll probably be here curled up by the fireplace yet."

The sound of the door opening behind them stopped their conversation. "Another customer. I'll catch up with you in the morning, dad. Try not to make a mess." As she turned to greet her new guest, she said over her shoulder, "Emergency healing kit is behind the counter."

Honestly enjoying the sense of normalcy that being home brought him in spite of things, Jenos smiled lightly and headed for the stairs. The first few steps he attempted to take quietly, but the creaking of old wood coupled with the steady clanking and swaying of plate and chain proved the endeavor to be fruitless. Sighing, he trudged up the stairs and headed for the room he knew Artorus to be occupying. "If you're alone, you have a chance. If she's in there with you…" he said to himself quietly as his hands reached for the door and the hilt of his greatsword simultaneously. Fixing a stern look to his face, Jenos opened the door.

Artorus was alone, to the elder man's relief. The young man sat up, groggily, and reached for a slowly burning candle at his bedside. "Wha…" he began, but then realized what was standing at his doorway. He clumsily attempted to bolt out of his bed, towards his dresser, but his feet caught in his blankets and he only managed to fall to the floor with an _oomph!_ As Jenos held back laughter.

"Get dressed, Artorus. Be quick about it."

The young man looked up, wearily. "If you're here to kill me in my sleep…"

"No," Jenos responded, relaying the one-liner of the evening. "Too noisy, if you haven't noticed."

"Then what?" the younger of the two asked, slowly growing more confused than scared.

"If you want any chance of receiving my blessing to court my daughter, you'll shut your mouth and follow orders." The words struck both men as incredibly awkward and unexpected, but Artorus complied and reached for his clothing as the elder man turned his back to give him some semblance of privacy.

A moment later, Artorus was ready. "Where to?"

Jenos turned and drew upon his experience commanding the troops of the Luminar garrison, pushing the bark of command into his voice. "First. You may be the son of one of my best friends. You may almost be family. You may even flatter me by following in my footsteps as a Warblade. But when you are seeking to court and wed my daughter, you will address me as either _sir or Guardian Idanian_." He briefly considered ordering the young man to refer to him as_ Mighty_ _Supreme Overlord of Luminar and All The Cosmos, _but thought against using humor. "This will not change until I tell you otherwise. Do you understand me?"

A lump formed in the young man's throat. "Yes sir."

"Good. Move out. Down the stairs, out the door. Not too fast, either. We wouldn't want to wake up the guests. And keep your head forward."

The odd pair walked downstairs into the pub proper, looking very much like a corrupt warden leading a nervous prisoner towards the noose. Artorus strode forward slowly, the fear within him almost palpable in the room. Behind him, grinning a grin comprised of equal parts malevolence and humor, Jenos nodded to his daughter and the few patrons remaining in the pub. The two stepped outside.

"Start walking."

"Where… sir?"

"I don't care. It's not about the destination, son, it's about the journey. You walk. I speak. You respond when appropriate. Simple enough?"

Artorus turned to his left and started walking towards nothing in particular. "Yes sir."

Jenos forced himself to keep his hands away from his weapon, and instead focused on his words. "As much fun as it was pummeling you into a fine mist today, I feel that I should apologize. Partially. I allowed myself to lose my temper. That being said, uttering phrases like '_you can't stop me'_ and taunting me by kissing my daughter in front of me were your own foolish mistakes, and for those, I don't regret a single injury they earned you." Artorus continued walking, silent. _Smart lad._

"An old friend reminded me of the foolish days of my youth. I don't let many people know this story, so it better stay that way. I grew bored with the training ring – there was not a man in the village who could best me – so I devoted my desire to compete and win to the dating scene. I started off by stringing girls along until they were head over heels for me, then dropping them. But when you train constantly… well, when that grew too easy, I began seducing and luring the ones who weren't openly looking to be courted. I'd conquer them and move on. It was never about the sex or the physical pleasure, Artorus… not unless I was drinking, at any rate. It was a simple game, and I was very good at it." He cleared his throat, and then continued. "In a village of two hundred, though, reputations spread quickly. If I had grown up here in Luminar, I can only imagine how far I'd have gotten. The point is, everyone had an opinion of me. Parents hated me. The girls either loved me or despised me. Most of the younger men simply watched in awe, though they usually changed their tune when my next target became their sister. Like Tirai Osdarin."

This time, Artorus chimed in. "You're telling me that you and Aunt Tirai…"

Jenos cut him off. "We never got that far; her brother caught us. And if you speak of this to _anyone_… I don't care if you're married to my daughter with half a dozen children, I'll run you through. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, sir." He held his tongue for a moment. "Why do you tell me this, sir?"

"I'm getting to that, Artorus. The point is, I alienated a man that I now think of as just as much my brother as Bartras is. And I had nobody to blame but myself. Fast forward a week, out into the Madness that prevailed over the world back them. I won't go into details, but I saw things that would turn any man's stomach. I witnessed atrocities that made me realize what a monster I had become to those girls. When I returned home, a different man, I attempted to apologize and atone for my mistakes. Most people didn't believe me, some violently so. One girl even dumped a chamber pot over my head," he said with a cringe, "and if you tell anyone about _that _I'll run you through." He rolled his shoulders underneath his full plate and nodded at a pair of young ladies as they walked by, smiling. "Good to know I've still got it. Anyway, continuing on. A few people were willing to give me a second chance – the benefit of the doubt. Aunt Tirai and her brother Alec were two such people. I didn't deserve their forgiveness, nor did I expect it. They gave it to me regardless. They were willing to accept that their preconceptions of me might not ring true anymore. Tirai, after all I had attempted to put her through, was even willing to be my friend… at a time when I didn't have many." The duo rounded a corner and continued walking through the night. "I was given the benefit of the doubt, in spite of the impressions I had already made on others. That gift has made me the man I am today… allowed me to continue living, to fight for the lives of those I love. And I love my daughter. Very much." Jenos stopped and put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Let's get something straight, Artorus. I'm never going to _like_ the thought of some man being romantic with my little girls. But I know love when I see it… if I open my eyes and actually look. If I was worth a second chance, then perhaps you are as well. On a few conditions."

Artorus, reeling, barely managed to keep his footing as the change of attitude from the elder Guardian hit him. _Is this a clever trick? Is he about to kill me now? _It took the young man a moment to speak. "…yes sir?"

"One. If you even hope to be my son-in-law someday, you'll knock off the tough man attitude. That's my job, and I'm not vacating the position. I've seen – and lived through – experiences you can't begin to fathom. You're a young man in a world without Madness, living in a powerful city as an heir to a very powerful legacy. You've not yet faced anything that would constitute being 'tough'. Except for me. So you shall treat me with not only the respect that I deserve as a Guardian, but the respect I deserve as a man and the father of the woman you claim to love." Jenos raised a second gauntleted finger into the air. "Two. Unless you two are married, your hands, lips, and any other body parts stay away from my daughter if I'm in eyesight. I don't want to know what happens in private. And it better stay private. If I find a part of you touching my daughter romantically, I'll remove it. Even if she does see fit to wed you, I better not see more than a loving embrace or a tender kiss. Taunt me like you did today and you'll find out what happens when I attack to kill." A third gauntleted finger popped up. "Three. You will treat my daughter with nothing but respect and honest affection. If you betray her trust… if you break her heart..." the Guardian allowed the sum of his experience in the Madness to fill his eyes and voice, conveying to the young man a hateful gaze that caused Artorus to involuntarily stumble back several paces as Jenos moved after him. "I will spend every moment of my time in the Mortal realm causing you misery and anguish beyond anything you can imagine. I will break your will, I will break your bones… and I will break your soul. I'll make the wrath of the God of Madness look like a tepid breeze. When I am through with you, you will beg for death. Do I make myself clear, Artorus Odgree?"

The young man, terrified at the malice in Guardian Idanian's eyes, took several moments before he was able to nervously respond. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now go home and go to sleep. My daughter has no use for a bruised, battered suitor."

Artorus started to head back to the inn, but stopped for a moment, collecting his courage to speak. He turned to look back at the man behind him, silhouetted by a full moon at his back. "Guardian Idanian, sir?"

Jenos turned to regard the young man. "Yes?"

"Thank you. For what it's worth, sir, I do owe you an apology as well. I should have swallowed my pride and spoke to you about my intentions, rather than letting it get the best of me and goading you into combat. You're a better man than I gave you credit for. As to hurting Irina, I would never do that. She means the world to me"

Jenos positioned his hands on his waist. "It happens to all of us, son. It's called growing up."

The young man headed off into the night. "Oh, and Artorus?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't tell anyone I'm a nice guy. I still have one daughter with suitors to scare off."

Artorus chuckled, "Actually, it is suitor, and you should have done that three years ago." Seeing the change in Jenos' mood, he beat a hasty retreat back home.

Earlier than he normally would, Jenos made his way downstairs. The previous night still bothered him. Oh, he had put the fear of the Goddess in Artorus but his last comment nagged at him.

"Morning," he yawned at the ladies in the kitchen. Alexis and Tirai Osdarin looked up from their cooking.

"Is he still in one piece?" Alexis asked first.

"Yes," Jenos rolled his eyes.

"Good, then good morning." She wiped her hands and kissed his cheek.

"Morning Jenos," Tirai chuckled as she stirred the pot she had on the fire.

"So what will it be this morning? Kipper and eggs, or porridge?" Alexis asked a little too chipper.

"Eggs would be great. What is with you this morning? I would think you would be biting my head off."

"Am I pleased of what harm you did to Artie, No. You had no right to beat him that badly. I'm not saying sometimes kids _don't _need a good wake up call but that was a bit extreme." She did not look very pleased, but her mood changed slightly, "At least you are giving the guy a chance. If he screws up I have a feeling any piece that is left after his mother and I are done with him you will happily grind into a fine powder."

"Fair enough." He started to eat the breakfast put in front of him. He couldn't help smiling. The food in the other realm was good, but there was nothing like home cooking. "That does remind me of something, that I need to talk to both of you about." He pointed at both Alexis and Tirai Osdarin.

"Oh?"

"Artorus mentioned something about me being three years too late for Tirai. Care to explain that?"

Both women looked at each other, and tried to stifle a giggle. Alexis managed to pull off a half passable, "What ever do you mean Jenos?"

"What is this about Tirai having a suitor?" He put his spoon down.

"Her namesake has had a… I don't know if you would call it a suitor, but more of a consort for the past three years."

"Meaning?"

"Frankly the guy isn't a coward, but he knows better than to flaunt their relationship in front of others."

"Which is why this is the first time I have heard of it? Great." Jenos grumbled. "And where did she meet this guy?"

"Known him most of her life, and before you ask I'm not telling you who it is. It was bad enough what you did to Artie. This guy doesn't need convincing to behave himself. It is because of you he has most likely stalled asking for your permission."

Jenos started to ask something but Alexis cut him off, "As to 'personal details' I didn't ask and I don't want to know frankly. And for your information I've been spiking her tea since she was fourteen. I did not want Alex to be an uncle before he was out of diapers."

"Excuse me?"

"Jen, two years ago Tirai tried to come to you to tell you about him, but after you caught Theodore Holtz checking out her backside… his nose is still not straight despite what the healers have done by the way."

Jenos couldn't help a slight grin at that comment, but Alexis continued, "You never realized just how much your 'princess', and 'baby doll' had grown up. I had hoped after that incident you would get over it. Turns out I was wrong." Alexis sighed, "To be honest sweetheart, they are happy the way they are for the moment. Provided they behave themselves I'm fine with them. He knows I will cut something off, and knows I nearly have cut it off a man before. When they are ready they will come to you for your blessing."

Jenos' mind reeled, reminding him yet again that being a parent for one month out of the year meant he always had something to learn. Still, he refused to let his wife get the final blow in on him. "That's fine," he retorted. "I'll just talk to Artorus and see if he'll tell me. The kid's at a point where he knows he needs to make a good second impression." Jenos went for a cauldron and poured himself some coffee. "I might even ask him nicely."

Alexis snorted as she continued to work on breakfast. "Like he'd say more than one or two words to you."

This time Jenos couldn't help but smile. "What exactly do you think happened last night, love?" The only response from his wife was a blank stare. The slight smile from Tirai only sweetened the moment for the veteran Warblade. He usually would never enjoy an argument with his wife, but that particular morning he felt as if she didn't appreciate how difficult it had been for him to open up to Artorus.

Tirai, noticing the palpable tension between the couple, finally spoke up. "Perhaps you're not considering who the best person to talk to about this - not threaten or scare, but talk to - might be, Jenos." Her mind spoken, she reached for a basket and started loading it with bread. "Since you're up so early, perhaps you can take this next door to your 'little girl' after breakfast."

Jenos finished his breakfast quickly, stuffing two full eggs into his mouth at once and pummeling them into submission with his molars. After cleaning his plate and bringing it back into the kitchen area, he sprinted upstairs and finished dressing himself for the morning. This time he avoided his full plate, settling for an open, airy white overshirt with a drawstring front which he left partially open and a comfortable pair of black leggings. He pulled his boots on and secured his trusty greatsword to his back. Reaching behind him to reassure himself his dagger had not left its usual resting place at his belt, he went for the door and headed downstairs to retrieve the basket of bread.

Ignoring the cautionary_Don't you dare_ look from his wife, Jenos grabbed the bread and headed out the door. He had a sneaking suspicion that his wife would follow, but paid it little thought. "Time to start being a good father again," he muttered to himself as he once more entered the Blade and Flute Pub. A good dozen patrons had already formed in the pub, most there for breakfast. Tirai was moving about the tables, serving drinks and meals while her sister Irina and Artorus both worked behind the counter to prepare plates. The young man looked up towards Jenos and nodded with a slight smile.

The older of the two sisters regarded her father with a puzzled look as she approached. "Artie's still alive. And… and he's being nice to you? Did you get Uncle Thacomus to do something to him?"

Jenos simply smiled and headed towards the counter with his bread. "Not at all, sweetheart. I just realized that I had never given the young man a chance. Speaking of which… when am I going to get to meet this young man you're so smitten with?"

Tirai stopped and looked at her father, conveying a mixture of terror and surprise. "I… what?"

Jenos set the bread down and smiled at his younger daughter. "You have had a suitor for a while now, and I'd like to meet the young man. You have my word I won't kill him."

"Are you feeling okay, dad? Should I get a healer?"

He turned to regard his daughter. "I'm fine, Tirai. I just realized that maybe I wasn't being very fair to you girls, or the men interested in you. You haven't seen me running about and chasing off every girl that was interested in Daniel, have you?" He sighed. "No, of course you haven't. I was basing my concerns about your dating lives on my own stupidity as a young man. Perhaps in doing so, I actually pushed you two away from me. Which is probably why you haven't had me meet this young man who's so enamored with you?" He shrugged. "Your mother seems to approve of him, and I guess I'm willing to trust her judgment." His peace spoken, he reached for the plate that his older daughter was about to pick up. "I've got the tables, darling. Go get this suitor of yours."

Tirai tucked her rag in her waist band and walked over to stand in front of her father. "You have already met him once. And as for introducing him as a suitor, the guy has to get his act together and actually want to be a considered a suitor. I like him, he likes me, and if he doesn't get his act together soon I may start looking elsewhere. Poppa, until he is ready I don't want to. Can I ask that you trust me enough for that?"

Jenos nodded, reluctantly. "Very well, Tirai."

Off to the side, Artorus made a comment to Irina, "From the way Daniel tells it, he was giving the young man pointers on picking up girls."

"And did you use any on me?"

"Other girls yes; you… your father may only be here a month of a year, but Daniel is here year-round and my superior officer. I don't have a death wish, despite what some people think." He ducked the swat Irina threw at him.

Jenos smiled at the two, but did not bother to interrupt them. "Those two are going to be just as much trouble as Lexie and I were," he said quietly to no one in particular, cringing at the thought.

"Look at it this way poppa, you are over the first hurtle. Now you just have to get through our weddings." Tiari commented before she scurries away leaving her father slack jawed, Art grew pale, and Irina's cheeks turning pink.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll trying to get up the compaion stories to this one as soon as I can. Hope you like it. As always, read and review. :)


End file.
